


Grand Valse Brillante

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Internet Challenge, Mentions of Setsuna, Outer Family, Piano Skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Minako challenges Haruka to a musical show down over the Internet. Michiru posts a homemade video and the world is left in awe as it hears Haruka's skill. Quick drabble





	Grand Valse Brillante

**Author's Note:**

> For a better enjoyment of this fic, I reccomend you guys listen to the link before or while reading.

[Grand Valse Brillante](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2r7skqSkNM)

Michiru raised an eyebrow when she saw that she had been tagged to an Instagram post from Minako as she checked her phone for the first time in the morning, given Minako was more a friend of Haruka than hers but still went to see what it was all about. The post was a video of Minako

_"Hey Michiru! You might wonder why I tagged you"_ Minako's voice sounded muffled, most likely Minako had accidentally placed her finger on her phone's microphone _"I'm starting a new trend! Like the Ice Bucket Challenge but between us musicians. I know I'm not a challenge to the so called 'Devil's Violinist'"_ Michiru still couldn't really believe that she had been given Paganini's moniker, and though she wasn't fond of it she supposed it was an honor to be called the same as one of the greatest violin players of all times _"So I'm challenging you to film Haruka playing! And she can nominate whoever she wants except you, you can't enter this thing because you're OP amongst the OP"_

As the video ended, Michiru grinned from ear to ear. She knew why Minako had challenged Haruka, their drunken piano antics had never allowed Minako to really know the full extent of Haruka's skil, and so Michiru finally had an excuse to show the world what she saw in Haruka Tenoh. Their relationship had caused a great deal of wonder in both their professional worlds because what could Michiru could've seen in a greasy, adrenaline junky tomboy like Haruka and what could've Haruka done to earn the heart of the famous classical music player Michiru Kaioh, on her way to be one of the most influential musicians and painters of her time.

She hadn't posted the video as she thought it would've been too much, showing off Haruka like that could be taken as bragging or something, Michiru knew that the people of the Internet would make it like they wanted it to sound like, but this gave her a perfect excuse and thus she turned and took a picture of a sleeping Haruka and posted it back with the sole message ' _You really should've kept us out of it_ _, Mina-chan. But a challenge must be answered_ '

Michiru went to her Youtube channel and uploaded the video. Once it was uploaded she went back to Instagram and posted a picture of their music room, in which anyone could see a piano and a violin, with a simple message:  _''Haruka nominates Setsuna'_

* * *

Minako couldn't believe she had heard from Haruka so quickly but went ahead and watched the video.

_"Hey, Michiru! We miss you! Especially Hotaru-chan! Look at her! Isn't she the cutest baby?"_ Setsuna was recording Hotaru for some reason " _She looks so peace-_ " Hotaru started to cry and Haruka chuckled in the back " _Sounds like you scared her without your make up, Sets_ "

_"Ha ha"_ Setsuna said laconically  _"Well, at least we figured out how to get her to stop. Needless to mention Michi gets that record of you playing she has been pestering you about"_

Setsuna somehow managed to handle both the phone and little Hotaru (Minako suspected time manipulation and skills that develop after thousands of years of existing) and placing her in her stroller, took Hotaru to the Outer's music room with Haruka in front of them, Hotaru crying as hard as she could

" _So put her to sleep or just pacify her?_ " Haruka asked as she sat behind their piano, lifting the lid off the keys and Setsuna hummed, wondering for a minute before saying " _Pacify her_ "

Minako expected a funny antic from Haruka, maybe some attempt at that Can-can song they always played when they had a party in the Outer's house. But then Haruka cracked her nuckles and started playing Chopin's Grand Valse Brillante.

'Fuck me' Minako thought astonished as she heard Haruka going at the piano like a Pro. No, not like a Pro, like if she was goddamned Michiru's piano counter part. Haruka was playing masterfully with her freaking eyes closed, her hands flowing over the piano and the music just flowed from her finger tips with such ease that it was as if she had rehearsed a billion times before. Haruka gave everything the right timing, the fast parts and the slow ones coming of like if she was just playing around with the piano, casually pulling off a masterpiece like it was nothing

Hotaru stopped crying mid-song and by the time the song was ending she was bouncing happily in her stroller and the video finished with Haruka saying "Next time you put her down from whatever mood she's in" and Minako dropped her phone at that because how in the hell had she never found out about this before.

This couldn't wait for a post, this had to be dealt with right now and Minako thoughtlessly dialed Michiru and when Sea Senshi picked up the only thing that was in Minako's thoughts came out her mouth

"How the fuck does she play that well?"

"She's talented and her parents made her practice since she was little. Her piano lessons are actually the reason why she hates sitting around" Michiru let Mina in to that piece of knowledge "Thought you knew what you were getting yourself into when you challenged her"

"I thought the piano was for whenever you brought work home!" Minako said "Why has she never played like that when we go over?"

"Because it's just us having fun" Michiru said "Nothing formal and besides she feels shy about the whole thing"

"Bullshit" Minako reacted and could already imagine Michiru's cringe at the other side of the line "She'd never shy away from anything like this. She could be freaking going around the world with you on tours!"

"I've tried to convience her but she doesn't want to on the grounds that my concerts should be about me, not us" Michiru said, and Minako felt the smug expression on the Sea Senshi's voice "So maybe this could convice her to at least appear with me on some concerts, like the first time Usagi got drunk"

Thanks to all the hastle that was handling an Usagi on ' _Grape Juice'_ Minako had totally forgotten that time and how they had accompanied each other so perfectly "Crap, I had forgotten about that"

"No worries" Michiru sounded happy this all had happened and in a sing-song manner said "I'm glad you had that idea"  before hanging up at the sound of Haruka waking up. Now it was just a work of convincing Haruka of joining her from time to time in her concerts and she would have her all to herself for nights of pleasure without end.


End file.
